Girls never give in unless you're gay
by KlaineLovexxx
Summary: "Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" Shrieked a familiar voice as a whirl of colourful feathers and a glittery torso dashed past Kurt. Kurt knew he was later for the legendary end of year party at Dalton, but he hadn't expected it tobe this wild already.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there sorry if there are errors in this as I haven't checked through it….but apart from the odd grammatical error I hope you guys enjoy my little fun fic! If you want to request another chapter then leave a comment and I shall continue it on

Disclaimer= I don't own the characters you recognise, or the building Dalton :P

"Fucckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk" shrieked a familiar voice as a whirl of colourful feathers and a glittery torso dashed past Kurt.

"What the hell?" Kurt laughed. Kurt knew he was late for the legendary end of year party at Dalton, but he hadn't expected it to be this wild already.

The marble staircase was draped in shiny fabric, out of season tinsel and what looked like strings of condoms. _Still in their little packets thank god_ Kurt thought as he gazed upwards at the chandelier that had rows upon rows of lines of condoms hanging from it.

The whole building seemed to have been turned into a temporary club as it was completely dark expect for green strobe lights that flashed from all corners. Smoke machines also created a kind of green haze around everyone's ankles as the danced. Everyone in the packed school seemed to be dressed in next to nothing with luminous paint covering their bodies. Boys and girls alike were raving madly to some Skrillex song that was blearing from the booming speakers.

Kurt grinned, tonight was going to be amazing and he was planning to drink himself stupid and pass out somewhere random. He was also hoping that a certain someone might get drunk enough to make out with him…it was only wishful thinking however.

If only Kurt could find Blaine though…or anyone for that matter. But it was impossible to see anything passed all the sweaty people that were crashing around on the dance floor having a good time.

Just then he heard the voice again. Only this time he was sure it was him. Blaine. Suddenly the crowd started parting and Blaine's voice could be heard above the music. "" yelled a half panicked half amused Blaine.

"Blaine? Where the fuck are you?" Kurt screamed loudly enough for everyone around him to hear. Sure enough seconds later a very sweaty Blaine skidded to a halt in front of him.

"Hid me!" He yelled, but Kurt could only stare open mouthed at him.

Blaine was dressed in ridiculously skin tight black skinny jeans and nothing else. His torso was bare and covered in silver body glitter and his feet wear bare. However he was sporting a red Indians feathered head dress that was wedged into his un-jelled curls.

Blaine looked down at his body and smirked "I know…it's a bit gay isn't it?" He winked and continued "I thought they would get the picture but they still won't believe me"

Kurt shook his head and managed to drag his eyes away from the wear droplet that was making its way down past Blaine's left nipple "Err" Kurt choked "What?"

"Oh I haven't explained have I? Well" But Blaine was cut off by a large gang of girls dressed as slutty Pocahontas' shoving their way to the edge of the crowd. "Fuck!" Blaine muttered and leaped behind Kurt.

But he had been spotted "There he is! Get him!" and they all pelted towards the two boys.

"Fuck!" Kurt and Blaine yelled at the same time. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and dragged him off at a running pace.

"Come on Blaineeeee! Called a pail girl with long dark hair "You know what we want!"

"Yeah" Joined in the black girl at the front of the little mob "You can't avoid us forever!"

As they continued to climb the staircase at high speed Blaine gripped Kurt's hand even tighter and yelled over his shoulder "I told you! I'm fucking gay"

Kurt looked at him confused and all Blaine did was roll his eyes and continue to run down an almost empty corridor.

"Don't they know your gay?" Kurt yelled above the slightly quieter music.

But Blaine put his fingers to his lips and slowed right down to a fast walk "Have we lost them?" He whispered as the two boys sped down the dark corridor.

Kurt listened for a moment. They were so far away from the main party that all they could hear was the thump of the base music. Kurt swallowed and gripped Blaine's sweaty palms as his eyes attempted to see into the now pitch black hallway "I think we have lost them" He whispered.

"Good" Blaine whispered back grinning as he lit up his phone screen, but it vanished when he saw Kurt's face "Hey are you alright? You look really pail" He gave Kurt's hand a squeeze and stepped closer.

"Yeah…I just…I don't really like the dark…" Kurt mumbled looking down at the shadowy floor.

"Awww bubs, don't worry I'm here to scare anything off with my awesome Red Indian head gear and very gay glitter" He winked and went to hug Kurt but stopped.

"What is it?" Asked a confused Kurt. He was rather looking forward to that hug, and he thought he deserved it after allowing himself to be dragged into whatever this was.

"Glitter." Blaine said bluntly

Kurt pulled a face "What?"

"I'm guessing your wearing something expensive and non-glitter proof?" he giggled as Kurt's face split into a wide grin

"You think of everything" He laughed "Oh shit. I forgot we are meant to be being quiet, sorry" Blane just grinned at him and then looked around the corridor.

"Hmmm…..what would you say if I asked you to get back into a closet with me?" Blaine whispered winking at Kurt.

Kurt giggled "Well it depends on what type you meant? The gay kind no. Never going back in there. But the clothes kind I might consider"

"Then it's your lucky day!" and with that Kurt found himself being dragged sidewise into a huge wooden carved wardrobe.

The outside size can be deceptive though Kurt thought as he stood in what he now realised was a very small closet…though he certainly wasn't complaining about being pushed up against Blaine.

"Hey there" Blaine whispered in a husky voice that made Kurt shiver. Oh God, maybe being pushed up against Blaine wasn't going to be a good idea after all…he better not do anything to sexy at any point.

"So what was that all about?" Kurt asked as he felt Blaine shift so Kurt was pinned to one of the side walls.

"Well we were just mucking around in the costume department, when they all started picking out these really raunchy outfits for me" Blaine cringed at the memory but continued on "And I just played along with it, but then they all started to undress me….then put body glitter on in a really suggestive way" Blaine pulled a grossed out face "I was a bit like what the fuck! But I assumed they all knew I was gay, but I pulled away from them all before they could get my trousers off and got this hat" He laughed and said pointing to it "Is it just me or can you only think of the video for YMCE when you look at it?"

Kurt laughed "Oh my god your right! Now that is super gay!"

"I know right! That's why I chose it! But they were all like" Blaine put on a high feminine voice "Oooo Blaine you're so manly… how much you love to have a three way with some of us?"

Kurt's mouth fell open "Your kidding?"

"Well I may be exaggerating a little…." Blaine giggled "But they were all pinching my bum and were trying to kiss me and stuff….so that's when I ran for it"

"And here we are?" Kurt laughed again "That would have been any straight guys dream"

It's a shame I don't go for that kinda thing I suppose, it was a bit of a waist" Blaine shifted against Kurt again.

"Yeah, but can you imagine having sex with a girl? EW!" Kurt stuck his tongue out. And for a split second there was silence. But then Blaine moved in and captured Kurt's tongue in his mouth.

Kurt let out a squeak of surprise and Blaine pulled back quickly blushing furiously.

"OhmygodKurt! I am so sorry! I don't know what" But for the second time that night Blaine was cut off, but this time it was by Kurt' s lips connecting with his own.

For a moment they just stood there kissing gently. Blaine's body forcing Kurt into the side wall of the wardrobe. But then Kurt opened his mouth and things got heated.

Tongues battled for dominance but caressed and explored one another at the same time as Blaine's hands found their way under Kurt's shirt. Kurt squeaked as Blaine's warm hands gripped his lower back trying to pull him in closer.

Blaine smiled into the kiss and mumbled "Glitter"

Kurt pulled his head away breathing heavily "Crap" He muttered as he looked down at his Alexander McQueen shirt.

"I can think of a way of not getting it any more dirty growled Blaine as he placed a kiss to Kurt's jawline.

"Oh yeah?" Smiled a knowing Kurt "What's that then?"

Blaine just smiled and began to kiss his mouth once again, but as he did so his hands worked their way to the front of Kurt's shirt and began to unbutton it "Can I kiss?" Blaine gestured to the new patches of bare skin.

"mmmmmm" Kurt replied leaning his head back against the wall but arching his hips into Blaine's as he did so.

Blaine moaned and rolled his hips back feeling himself grown hard as Kurt did the same.

"Shirt" Kurt mumbled as he gripped Blaine's hips and grinded slowly against him.

"Fuck yes" Breathed Blaine and he leant down to kiss where he had just undone a new button. Then he placed another kiss at the fresh patch of exposed skin, again and again he kissed causing Kurt to moan as he got closer and closer to his belt line. Once all the buttons were undone he slid the shirt slowly from Kurt's shoulders and removed it completely.

"Fucking hell you gorgeous" Blaine sighed as he began to suck at Kurt's collar bone

"Says you" Kurt said breathily as he began to grind more furiously against Blaine's erection.

Both boys moaned loudly as one of Kurt's hands squeezed Blaine's bum pulling him even closer to him.

"Fuck it." Kurt said and his hands moved to Blaine's belt eagerly. Blaine grinned and did the same to Kurt, and both slid the others zips downs painfully slowly Kurt's hand rubbing Blaine's erection as he did so.

"Oh Kurt" Blaine groaned as he grinded himself hard against Kurt.

Kurt's mouth found Blaine's again and they continued to ravish one another.

"God your hot" whispered Blaine into Kurt's ear as he nibbled his lobe "Fuck it." And in one quick movement Blaine spun Kurt round so his back was pinned to the door, and wrapped both of Kurt's legs around his waist.

"Fuck Blaine!" Kurt moaned loudly as he groped Blaine's bum with one hand and held onto his hair with the other as Blaine grinned hard against him "Bollocks, I think I'm going to co-"

But with that both boys felt themselves toppling backwards out the door and onto the floor.

"Fuck Kurt are you alright? I landed on top of you" Blaine said worriedly but still not making any attempts to move from where he was nestled between Kurt's open legs.

Kurt shut his eyes and laughed "I noticed babe, don't worry I'm fine"

"See! I told you he was gay!" Said a triumphant voice standing over them.

Both boys looked up to see the crowd of girls that had chased them earlier, one of them still had her hand on the door handle of the closet.

Blaine scrambled up off Kurt and then helped him up so they faced the girls.

"Dam….I was so sure we had found a hot guy to shag" Sighed a bold girl at the back.

"Yeah I know, so was I. I thought our chances were even better when the other hot one turned up…but no…they had to be shagging each other didn't they?" A pretty ginger girl pouted.

"You have to admit though" piped up another girl "those two together is pretty hot"

"True, but that doesn't help us! How come all the hot guys in this place are either gay or taken?"

"Because its nicer to be gay at an all-boys boarding school? You know, they get more play if you get my drift" giggled a short girl pointedly staring at Kurt and Blaine making them blush.

"Hey, how can we be sure that whole thing wasn't just for show? You know to put us off the hunt? The dark haired one doesn't seem gay….though I have to admit the camp one is at least bisexual" Glared an Asian girl.

Blaine was just about to say something when he noticed the girl nearest to Kurt eyeing the embarrassed Kurt and Blaine up before she giggled and said "ermmm no…I think we can safely say they are both gay"

"How come?" demanded the Asian girl.

"Well….they both still have boners" She bit her lip and shot Kurt and Blaine a half amused half apologetic look.

At this Kurt and Blaine went bright red, looked at each other, went even redder, and then glared at the floor.

"Sorry guys. It had to be said" The girl giggled again "But if it helps, you two are really cute together"

Blaine looked up and grinned "I think so to" and with this he slid one hand into Kurt's and kissed him on the cheek. This caused a chorus of 'Awwws' from the crowd.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and tried not to smile too much, but he couldn't stop the blush from creeping over his cheeks as his eyes locked with Blaine's.

"This is touching and all that…" They boys broke the eye contact and looked at the girl now speaking "but I still think we should have our fun with them" The black hair girl grinned evilly "I mean if neither of them can please us like that, then we should tie them up and…..well you girls know the rest" She winked to the others who all cheered and started to descend on the terrified boys.

"Fuck." Kurt and Blaine said at the same time.

XXXXX

I can add one more chapter if you guys want me to? But I haven't written anymore but I do have a slight idea for one more chapter I hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay so Fanfiction played up and I have only just received your reviews! So I am sorry for this delay in the next and last chapter But he goes.

This fic is based around the Hen Night in Mamma Mia where two of the dads get tied up by all the girls, however my version is leading on from my previous chapter of 'girls only give up if your gay', so if you have read that, you will know the sort of things that could be in store for our two boys. So while you're reading this, just imagine (or play) the song Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! A man after midnight :D it will make the whole thing funnier (I hope)

Enjoy

XXXXXX

_**Half past twelve And I'm watching the late show  
in my flat all alone **_

Hands ran all over their bodies and through their hair, some rough, some soft._**  
**_

_**How I hate to spend the evening on my own  
Autumn winds Blowing outside my window **_

A woman's body pressed tight up against Kurt's and he gasped, his usually cool and collected demeanor diminishing by the second as he quickly became a flustered wreck. _**  
**_

_**as I look around the room  
And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom **_

A pouting girl gave a sly grin a kissed Blaine on the cheek as all the girls surrounding him started to walk him backwards_.  
_

_**Is There A Man Out There **_

At exactly the same time both boys felt themselves being slammed up against opposite bed poles of the four poster bed in the dorm.

_**Someone to hear my prayer**_

Some girls rose up the two boys bodies, raking their hands everywhere they could reach as they did so, and others slid down pressing their own bodies into the boys.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight **_

All girls jumped into a standing position and started to circle Kurt and Blaine, trailing ropes around them as they sung.

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight  
Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

The two groups of woman swapped boys and continued to dance seductively as they tied them to their bed-sted's._****_

Movie stars Find the end of the rainbow,  
with a fortune to win  
It's so different from the world I'm living in  
Tired of T.V. I open the window  
and I gaze into the night  
But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight

Both groups of girls united and started to circle the two boys, keeping close and still running their hands across their chests, or choosing to whisper a line in their ear as they passed.

_**Is There A Man out there  
Someone to hear my prayer**_

As they held the note of their chorus, two girls by each of the boys pulled at the ropes and they were released from the pillar, but one loop of rope stayed round their arms and torso. _****_

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight 

Kurt gave Blaine a panicked look, but was surprised to see Blaine laughing along with the girl's mad capture. Though Kurt himself was unable not to laugh out-loud when the girl on the other end of Blaine's rope pulled it round so Blaine was forced to spin on the spot repeatedly. _**  
Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away  
Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight **_

Kurt felt a tug on the end of his rope and knew what was coming, he felt himself spinning round and round as the girls danced and sung forcing the boys to dance too. _**  
**_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight...

Kurt wrenched himself free from his bonding and dived for cover under the bed, scrambling to and undignified safety. __

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight... **_

Hands grabbed at Kurt's heels and he was pulled backwards and out from under the bed only to find himself being pushed on top of it instead.

_**Is There A Man out there Someone to hear my prayer**_

Girls from all sides began to climb all over Kurt as he was pushed into the mattress.

"Blaineeeeeee" Kurt found himself gasping as hands grabbed at him.

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight**_

The girls pulled off Kurt's shirt and continued to sing as he shut is eyes tight.__

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**_

Kurt felt himself being pulled up into a standing position and suddenly a topless body of a man was being shoved up against him_**.**_ He opened his eyes to see a grinning Blaine standing there; he could also vaguely see the blur of girls circling round them as they sang their last verse at an ear splitting volume._**  
**_

_**Gimme gimme gimme a man after midnight **_

Ropes were being tied around the boys whose bodies were still pressed tight against one another. Kurt closed his eyes never wanting this bizarre night to end. _**  
**_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

Falling. Kurt was falling through nothingness until he felt his body hit the soft mattress. Dreaming. He must have been dreaming. Nothing like this ever happened to Kurt.

Kurt's ears were ringing from the echo of the girls voices that had filled this room a few seconds ago. But now it was not voices that crashed down upon his ear drums, but the pressing and dense silence of the room.

After a few seconds however Kurt became aware of a heavy breathing coming from only miller meters away from his face. His delayed senses also picked up on a weight that was keeping him pressed into the bed.

Kurt opened his eyes.

Blaine. There was Blaine. His face so close to Kurt's that he wasn't immediately in focus. But then their eyes locked onto one another's, the blue met the brown, and within less than a heartbeat Kurt knew it hadn't been a dream.

But if he had had any lingering doubts before, the soft lips that touched his briefly, the small chuckle, and the quiet voice that whispered "You know we are still tied together?" would have confirmed it for him.

XXXXX

_So there we have it people I thought I would make this one a little less dirty than the last ;) Thank you so much for your reviews on the previous chapter xxx_


End file.
